Let's Go Home
by Banjir TomatCeri 2018
Summary: [AU] [Sasuke memang Papa yang menyebalkan tapi juga terbaik untuk Sarada. Dan pulang bersama setelah belanja membuat Sarada menyadari hal tersebut.] [Dibuat untuk pemenang Most Fav Fanart, Let's Go Home karya Meycchi]


.

 _Let's Go Home_

 _Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Story (c) Hydrilla_

 _AU, OOC, Typos, misstypes, etc._

 _Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dipersembahkan untuk_ _:_

 _Pemenang Most Fav Fanart, Let's Go Home karya Meycchi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Papa, aku ingin pasta gigi rasa stroberi."

Sarada cemberut ketika Sang Papa memasukkan pasta gigi berperisa _mint_. Acuh tak acuh kepada sang putri, Sasuke mendorong _trolley_ menyusul Sakura yang tengah memilih sayur. Tanpa banyak kata, lelaki itu ikut memasukkan sekilo tomat tanpa persetujuan dari sang istri.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah sang suami. Sarada mencebikkan bibir, heran sekali dengan tingkah papanya yang suka seenak hati juga mamanya yang tak pernah marah perihal itu. Gadis cilik itu menarik ujung baju mamanya, lantas bertanya, "Apa Papa selalu seperti itu?"

Sakura tertawa, "Ya," jawabnya sambil mengambil sawi.

"Ya ampun, dia menyebalkan sekali," kata Sarada, frontal.

Sakura mengelus rambut anaknya, "Suatu saat, kau pasti akan mengerti kalau Papamu tidak semenyebalkan itu."

Anak perempuan yang memakai kacamata berbingkai merah itu mendecih. Ia menggumam bahwa papanya adalah orang menyebalkan sedunia dan tak mungkin memiliki sisi baik. Sarada bersidekap, sudah malas ikut memilih barang belanjaan jika ujungnya hanya Sang Papa yang mendominasi isi _trolley._

Diamatinya Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang mengamati produk susu. Sasuke menyodorkan sekotak susu rasa _plain_ tapi wanita berambut merah muda itu menolaknya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Sakura tampak membisikkan sesuatu kepada lelaki itu hingga membuatnya menukar susu yang dipegangnya dengan rasa stroberi.

Sarada mengangkat alis. Apa yang dibisikkan mamanya hingga Sasuke menurut seperti itu? Sepertinya, ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam relasi antara kedua orangtuanya. Lalu, gadis cilik itu menyusul Sakura yang berjalan di belakang Sasuke. Mereka menuju kasir yang memiliki antrean super panjang.

"Kalian tunggu di luar saja," kata Sasuke.

Sakura menanggapinya dengan anggukan dan menggandeng Sarada menuju _foodcourt_ di samping gedung supermarket tempat mereka belanja. Wanita itu membeli dua es krim _cone_ rasa cokelat-stroberi untuk putri dan dirinya sendiri. Dengan tenang, mereka menunggu Sasuke yang sedang mengantri.

Sarada yang sejak tadi sudah dibuat penasaran dengan relasi macam apa yang ada di antara orangtuanya, langsung bertanya, "Sebenarnya, hubungan Mama dan Papa itu seperti apa, sih?"

"Hm?" Sakura yang menjilati es krimnya mengangkat sebelah alis, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Sarada?"

"Habisnya, kenapa Mama bisa tahan dengan Papa yang menyebalkan seperti itu?" Sarada mengerutkan alis, heran dengan Mamanya yang menurutnya punya selera aneh.

"Papamu tidak seburuk itu, kok," Sakura menyunggingkan senyum, "Kau pasti akan tahu kalau kau mengamatinya dengan seksama, Sarada."

Sarada mengangkat alis. Bingung dengan perkataan Mamanya yang menurutnya tidak jelas. "Tapi, aku butuh bukti _real,_ Ma."

Sakura menggosok dagunya, "Contohnya seperti apa yang telah dilakukan Papamu saat ini."

"Maksud Mama?"

"Coba perhatikan sekitarmu saat ini."

Lalu, gadis cilik itu mengedarkan pandang ke sudut-sudut tempat mereka berada. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang, anak kecil yang berlarian, juga para lelaki yang duduk menunggu istrinya di _foodcourt_ tempat mereka berada. Ketika ia masih berusaha lebih seksama memcari maksud dari Mamanya, Papanya datang membawa barang belanjaan.

Otak Sarada berpikir cepat. Di _foodcourt_ tersebut, banyak lelaki yang duduk-duduk santai, menunggu istrinya yang sedang berbelanja selesai. Sedangkan Papanya, Sasuke Uchiha yang ia bilang menyebalkan itu, mau menemani Sakura belanja, bahkan mendorong _trolley_ dan mengantre di kassa supaya Mamanya tidak pegal berdiri.

 _Well,_ oke, satu poin _plus_ untuk Sang Papa.

"Ayo, pulang," Sasuke berkata datar.

Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang, disusul oleh Sarada. Anak semata wayang Sasuke dan Sakura tersebut pun berujar pada wanit berambut merah muda itu, "Sepertinya, aku mulai sedikit paham maksud Mama."

Sakura menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Papanya memang cukup berbeda dengan lelaki kebanyakan. Misalnya, ia tak pernah melihat Paman Naruto pergi membelikan pembalut untuk istrinya. Sedangkan, Papanya, dengan wajah super datar dan tatapan mata tajam itu, mau saja disuruh Mamanya untuk membeli pembalut dengan detail merek dan tetek bengeknya pula.

Atau misalnya ketika Paman Shikamaru hampir kena amukan Bibi Temari karena lupa hari jadi pernikahan mereka, Papanya malah membelikan kupon untuk pijat bahu dan lengan _limited edition by_ Sasuke Uchiha. Saat itu, Sakura menerimanya dengan tertawa. Kalau dipikir-pikir, saat itu Mamanya sedang sibuk-sibuknya di rumah sakit, sih. Ia sering sekali pulang telat minggu itu, bahkan pernah pulang ketika subuh telah datang. Baiklah, Papanya cukup perhatian meski sedikit aneh.

 _Sarada juga ingat ketika Sang Mama memarahinya karena menonjok Boruto, anak Paman Naruto yang menyebalkan itu, dan menghukumnya tidak mendapat makan malam. Diam-diam, Papanya masuk ke kamarnya dengan membawa sebuah kotak berisi_ _strawberry shortcake_ _yang sangat lezat. Lelaki itu tak berkata apa pun perihal insiden yang dilakukan Sarada, ia hanya berkata, "Dobe saja menyebalkan apalagi anaknya."_

 _Oke, Papanya ternyata tidak semenyebalkan itu._

 _Sarada tersenyum kecil dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju orangtuanya yang berjalan beriringan. Sakura merebut salah satu kantong yang dibawa Sasuke. Sedangkan lelaki itu hanya mendiamkan saja dan membiarkan Sakura berjalan di sisi kirinya._

 _Malam itu adalah musim dingin tanpa salju. Sakura tersenyum sambil membenarkan syal Sasuke dengan sebelah tangannya. Pria itu mendengus dengan sikap Sakura yang memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil, tapi juga tak menolak. Mereka tampak serasi berjalan beriringan di depan Sarada. Mungkin saja, jika tidak ada Sarada yang mengikuti di belakang, banyak orang akan berpikir bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura adalah pasangan muda. Habisnya, mereka memang manis dan tidak terlihat berusia tigapuluhan, sih._

 _Dan yah, Sarada sedikit merasa bersalah karena menganggap Papanya adalah orang yang_ _super_ _menyebalkan. Meski kadang Sasuke bisa bersikap kekanakan, ia adalah Papa yang baik. Gadis kecil berkacamata itu tentu saja tidak akan lupa bagaimana Sasuke menambahi uang jajannya kalau ia berhasil mendapat nilai sempurna. Lumayanlah buat menambah saldo tabungannya._

 _Maka dari itu, ia berjalan di sebelah Papanya dan berujar, "Biar aku membawa belanjaannya juga, Pa."_

 _Tidak ada salahnya kan untuk membantu. Hitung-hitung, sebagai ucapan terima kasih secara tak langsung untuk Sasuke. Namun sepertinya, Sasuke tak menanggapi permintaan Sarada hingga membuat gadis cilik itu kesal._

 _Ia tarik ujung lengan mantel Papanya, "Papa, biarkan aku membawanya!" serunya kesal._

 _"_ _Mana kuat," kata Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan._

 _Sarada cemberut dan berdecak sebal. Sasuke mendenguskan tawa, begitu pula Sakura yang sudah tertawa kecil dan berjalan mendahului anak-ayah tersebut. Sasuke pun merubah posisinya hingga Sarada berada di sisi kirinya. Tempat paling aman jika berjalan di pinggir jalan._

 _Keluarga kecil itu berjalan beringingan menuju rumah di bawah cahaya lampu trotoar. Meski bukan contoh keluarga yang sempurna, setidaknya mulai sekarang Sarada akan berusaha untuk lebih memahami karakter orangtuanya, terlebih untuk Sang Papa._

 _Sebab, Sasuke adalah Papa menyebalkan sekaligus terbaik baginya._

 _ **END**_

 _a/n:_

 _Selamat kepada Meycchi karena telah memenangkan most fav fanart! :))_

 _Maaf atas keterlambatan hadiahnya, ya. Semoga suka!_

 _Salam hangat,_

 _-Hydrilla :)_

 _Ps. Fresh and reddish like a cherry tomato! Salam jidat ayam dari panitia BTC2016!_


End file.
